Return from the Abyss
Return from the Abyss is a DARK-themed Booster Pack. It is the sixth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the seventh set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Return of the Light set. It is followed by the [http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/Triassic_Origins Triassic Origins] set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms. The cover card for Return from the Abyss ''is Dark-Eyes Abyss Dragon. The set has a grey-ish galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces an archetype based around the ''Persona series. Contains more members and support for the ??? archetype(s), as well as new support for cards introduced in the set. Card List *(RFTA-JP001) Headless Dog (Common) *(RFTA-JP002) Hippopotamuse *(RFTA-JP003) Gorgonic Snake *(RFTA-JP004) Gorgonic Cobra *(RFTA-JP005) Gorgonic Boa *(RFTA-JP006) Gorgonic Viper *(RFTA-JP007) Gorgonic Deity - Stheno *(RFTA-JP008) Gorgonic Deity - Euryale *(RFTA-JP009) Blackwing - Kaikias the Torment *(RFTA-JP010) Blackwing - Apeliotes the Graceful *(RFTA-JP011) Farce Sorte Étudiant Nicolas *(RFTA-JP012) Farce Pire Étudiant Clotaire *(RFTA-JP013) Farce Graisse Étudiant Alceste *(RFTA-JP014) Farce Fort Étudiant Eudes *(RFTA-JP015) Farce Riche Étudiant Geoffroy *(RFTA-JP016) Farce Laborieux Étudiant Agnan *(RFTA-JP017) Farce Ordinaire Étudiant Joachim *(RFTA-JP018) Farce Rapide Étudiant Maixent *(RFTA-JP019) Farce Sifflet-Porter Étudiant Rufus *(RFTA-JP020) Farce Gracieux Étudiant Marie-Edwige *(RFTA-JP021) Farce Mignon Étudiant Louisette *(RFTA-JP022) Genius of the Mystery Team *(RFTA-JP023) Beauty of the Mystery Team *(RFTA-JP024) Brain of the Mystery Team *(RFTA-JP025) Eater of the Mystery Team *(RFTA-JP026) Hound of the Mystery Team *(RFTA-JP027) Bujin Hachiman *(RFTA-JP028) Chaos Beast - Ganesha *(RFTA-JP029) Chaos Beast - Himiko *(RFTA-JP030) Chaos Beast - Ukobach *(RFTA-JP031) Chaos Beast - Izanagi (Super Rare) *(RFTA-JP032) Chaos Beast - Jiraiya (Common) *(RFTA-JP033) Gravekeeper's Vanguard *(RFTA-JP034) Gravekeeper's Prophet *(RFTA-JP035) Ghostrick Candle *(RFTA-JP036) Ghostrick Lamp *(RFTA-JP037) Ghostrick Chandelier *(RFTA-JP038) Evilswarm Airo *(RFTA-JP039) Evilswarm Keraino *(RFTA-JP040) Evilswarm Ocupete *(RFTA-JP041) Spirit of the Pot of Duality *(RFTA-JP042) Hyades, the Celestial Nymph (Common) *(RFTA-JP043) Battle Goddess Selene *(RFTA-JP044) Accretion Disk Dragon *(RFTA-JP045) Phorcys, Protector of the Water *(RFTA-JP046) Dark Celestial Star Jaakuna Chikara (Super Rare) *(RFTA-JP047) Celestial Star So Atari *(RFTA-JP048) Ghostrick Nosferatu *(RFTA-JP049) Constellar Triangulum *(RFTA-JP050) Blackwing - Aeolus the Ember *(RFTA-JP0??) Chaos Beast - Kohryu (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare) *(RFTA-JP052) Ally of Justice Void Enhancer *(RFTA-JP053) Kuribandana *(RFTA-JP054) Dark-Eyes Abyss Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(RFTA-JP055) Cloudian - Oort Cloud *(RFTA-JP056) Superheavy Samurai Great Benkei *(RFTA-JP057) Stand Yourself By *(RFTA-JP058) Pursue Yourself *(RFTA-JP059) Face Yourself (Rare) *(RFTA-JP060) Heartbeat *(RFTA-JP061) The Monarchs Corrupt *(RFTA-JP062) Encore *(RFTA-JP063) Gemini Blaze Accelerator *(RFTA-JP064) Glorious Reborn *(RFTA-JP065) Mana Citadel *(RFTA-JP066) Pitlane *(RFTA-JP067) Overlimit Potential *(RFTA-JP068) Number Dogfight *(RFTA-JP069) Blazing Chariot *(RFTA-JP070) Gymnastic Signal *(RFTA-JP071) Garunix Rising *(RFTA-JP072) Heartbreak *(RFTA-JP073) Bouncing Ocean *(RFTA-JP074) Chaos-Eyes Surge *(RFTA-JP075) Your Affection *(RFTA-JP076) Volcanic Ammo *(RFTA-JP077) Respect to the Fallen Ones *(RFTA-JP078) Partitura *(RFTA-JP079) Duet: Second Movement *(RFTA-JP080) Wave Crest *(RFTA-JP08?) "tellarknight" monster ( ) Breakdown There are ??? cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *? Holographic Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack